


Stranded

by waywardmoeyy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel x Reader smut, F/M, castiel smut, castiel x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardmoeyy/pseuds/waywardmoeyy
Summary: The reader and Castiel get stranded on some desolate road, and decide to make the most of their time.





	Stranded

The warm night air caressed your face as you leaned your head back. The summer mountain air was different than what you experienced in Kansas, light and oddly calming. You turned to Cas in the drivers seat, studying his shadowed features as he concentrated on the foreign twists and turns of the country road.  
The pain in his eyes killed you to the core. His stolen grace was fading and both of you knew it was only a matter of time before it would kill him. But he was holding on, the same true fighter you had met several years before. You knew he would hold on for as long as he could, keep fighting, for you.  
You snapped forward as the car began to putter. A cloud of smoke rose from the hood as Cas pulled his gloriously ridiculous car to the side of the road.  
“Well, looks like the pimpmobile is finally finished,” you joked.  
Cas scowled towards you as he slammed the gearshift in park and unbuckled his seatbelt. “This isn’t funny, Y/N. We are at least an hour from where Dean and Sam have settled for the night, and it’s already one in the morning. You need your sleep.” The concern in Cas’s voice made your chest flutter with love.  
You rolled your eyes. “Okay, Mom. I’m going to call Sam and see if one of them can come pick us up.” You knew Sam usually left his phone on when he slept, if he wasn’t burying his face into his laptop.  
“Hello?” a very groggy Sam answered his phone.  
You rolled up the window, muffling the sound out Castiel tinkering under the hood. “Hey Sam, Cas and I broke down about an hour outside of Lexington, up Highway 68.” You glanced out the window, the only light coming from the flashlight in Cas’s hand. “It’s super dark out here. Can one of you come get us? I’d rather not get eaten by Mountain Man,” you chuckled.  
You heard Sam let out a frustrated sigh before clearing his throat. “I’ll be there as soon as I can. Hang tight.” Click. You felt bad having to drag Sam out into the middle of the Kentucky wilderness, but there was no way Cas and you were going to wait out the night in the smoking Cas-mobile.   
Cas yanked the driver door open and plopped back down, slamming the door shut. The hood of the car was left up to let the engine cool off. “So, Sam’s on his way to come get us. What’s the prognosis?” You turned to the gorgeous angel beside you.  
Cas shrugged, leaning back in his seat. “It won’t run. Other than that, I have absolutely no idea what I’m looking at. Dean tried to teach me a few things, but I don’t understand these ridiculous contraptions.”  
You laughed at his words. Castiel always had a hard time understanding certain human things: cars, food, emotions.  
Although, that last one was one thing you had made some serious progress with. A few months after you and Castiel had admitted your mutual attraction to each other, he told you he loved you. The fact that he was the one to say it first really caught you off guard. And even over a year later, the memory still made your heart skip.  
Cas placed his hand on your thigh, waking you from your fluffy daydream. “So, what shall we do while we wait for Sam?” You smirked up at the frustrated angel, covering your hand with his. His eyes locked with yours, instantly dilating.  
“What did you have in mind, angel?”  
Cas leaned over the center console as his hand traveled further up your thigh to your heated core. You gasped as his hand pressed hard against clothed pussy. “Cas,” you murmured as your back arched. Cas nipped and sucked on the soft skin of you neck. The moment Cas lifted his head, your lips collided with his. His lightly chapped lips glided over yours, capturing your bottom lip. You flicked your tongue against his upper lip, begging to taste him while his hand continued to tease you through your clothing. His lips parted allowing your tongues to mingle and wrestle as his hands went wild.  
You unbuckled your seatbelt and climbed over the center console before straddling the angel. His blue eyes locked to yours as you lifted your head from his.  
Cas gripped the hem of your tank and yanked up. “Off,” he commanded in a deliciously low growl. You obeyed his command, leaving you in your sports bra. Cas lifted your bra up, immediately capturing a nipple between his lips.  
“Castiel,” you carped. Spreading your legs just a little more, you lowered yourself onto Cas, slowly grinding against his massive hard on. Cas grabbed your hips and lifted you up before quickly unzipping his pants. His cock sprang free, making your lips water.  
Cas shifted your loose sweat shorts to the side, along with your panties, and lowered you back down. The tip tapped your entrance, barely dipping into your juices as you whimpered his name.  
You lowered yourself onto Cas’s cock and immediately began swirling your hips, savoring the burn as he stretched you. Your hands gripped his shoulders for stability as you slowly rode him. “Cas, you feel so perfect inside me,” you groaned into his ear, triggering a guttural moan from him. The sound made your muscle clench around him as you quickened your rhythm. Cas’s breath hitch as he mumbled something in Enochian, sending you quickly hovering on the verge of losing yourself.  
“Cas, say it again,” you commanded as you squeezed around his cock again.  
Cas growled the same words, driving you wild. Your finger slipped down to your clit and stroked the sensitive nub, catching Cas’s attention. You continued to play with yourself as you rode him. Cas caught your gaze, fixing on you as you started to bounce up and down on his cock, making the car shake.  
“Castiel!” you screamed as your orgasm shook through you. Cas gripped your hips and guided you though your climax as his own threatening to rush over. You stared down at him with hooded eyes as you fisted the hair on top on his head. “Come in me, Castiel. Please, baby.”  
“Uuh, Y/N,” Cas groaned as he spilled into you. The feel of him shattering under you made your whole body flush.  
As you leaned down to rest your head on his shoulder, the flash of headlights approached you. You let out a deep sigh as you watched the Impala crawl past Cas’s car before making a U-turn and pulling directly behind you.  
“Sam’s here,” You mumbled as you plopped back into the passenger seat, slipping your shirt back over your head. Cas readjusted his pants with a satisfied smirk painted across his lips.  
A few moments later, Sam marched up to Castiel’s window and knocked. Cas rolled down the window to greet the youngest Winchester. He let out a frustrated groan as he leaned against the door. “C’mon guys, it’s really late. I’m exhausted—“ Sam’s raised an eyebrow as he studied the two of you. “Guys, why does it smell like sex in here?”


End file.
